


Stuffing

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil Rare-Pair Compilation [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Game: Resident Evil 5, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Resident Evil 4, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: An AU of RE4 and RE5 where Krauser survives the events of Resident Evil 4 and works with Wesker and Excella during the events of Resident Evil 5...but Chris ends up getting his ass kicked by Krauser and then captured before getting experimented on by Wesker and Excella. Let’s just say, the turkey isn’t the only one getting stuffed this Thanksgiving.Don’t worry, at least Jill, Sheva and Josh made it out.Rated M for Language, Adult Content and mild violence.
Relationships: Jack Krauser/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil Rare-Pair Compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much gonna be PwP...because I cann
> 
> Btw, what the hell would Krauser x Chris be? Jacris? Chrack? Krausfield? Idk, my brain is fried from working retail and long ass shifts this time of the year. Tis the season, y’all:)
> 
> Happy WIP Wednesday! And Happy Holidays!

He could very much do without the blinding spotlight shining down on him...and the frigid chill of the freezing cold examination table he was strapped to. Evidently, he was also naked, judging by the freezing feel of hard but smooth metal against his bare ass. What the hell had happened? Where was he? 

Chris grunted as he adjusted his eyes to his surroundings, blinking them into focus while simultaneously shaking the haze from his brain. He moved his arms, but found he couldn’t really do so. He tested them again, feeling leather tighten around them. He ended up pulling on the leather straps apparently around his wrists and ankles. They bound him to the examination table he laid on. He pulled harshly at them again, almost regretting that decision immediately as he felt a searing pain in his middle, more specifically in the area where his pelvis was located. Looking down at his bare middle, Chris saw bandages there. 

“What...the hell…?” Chris asked no one in particular, voice strained and mouth dry, “Where am I?” 

Looking around, he could see that he was back in Excella’s laboratory, or at least one that looked exactly like it. He couldn’t remember the exact details that led up to this moment...but he vaguely remembered fighting Wesker...but he didn’t remember Wesker having a scar on one side of his face...or Wesker being bigger than him in the muscle department...but his brain was still muddled with whatever drugs were floating through his system. At least he hoped they were drugs and not one of Excella and Wesker’s fucked up experiments. 

Though, knowing his luck, it was more than likely just that. And no doubt, both of them were watching from a distance. 

“Wesker…!” Chris hollered out weakly with his sore throat, tongue heavy and semi-numb in his mouth, “Where the h-hell are you, you bastard? What the hell is going...” He coughed, swallowing any saliva he could produce to alleviate the soreness, “...going on?” 

He heard the loudspeaker kick on, followed by the momentary white noise sound of static, “ _You survived the procedure_ .” Excella’s voice echoed throughout the lab, “ _Good. Wesker was hoping that it had killed you, but I didn’t want my fun ruined so soon_.” 

“What fun?” Chris asked, glaring upward at the security camera pointed at him, “What the h-hell did you do to me?” 

“ _Oh, don’t worry, Chris,_ ” Excella’s voice replied in a mocking tone, “ _I just did a bit of...renovating to your internal workings. All for a new experiment of mine.”_

And there was that Redfield Luck again, giving the results he never wanted. 

_“You see, Uroburos is too good to waste on an annoying little pest like yourself.”_ She droned on in her sadistically happy tone, _“Lucky for you, I had something else lying around. I was going to use it on Albert...but I never tested it.”_

Use it on Albert? She was going to betray Wesker? Chris furrowed his brows at that, listening as the woman continued on, talking about how Wesker ignored her advances, despite promising her that she would be like his Queen in their new world. Chris scoffed at that, knowing that Wesker cared about no one but himself and also knew that the man was emotionally constipated. She would get more of a sexual reaction from a wall before she got anything out of Wesker. 

“ _Alas, my dear Albert isn’t one for romance or pleasure.”_ Excella sighed in displeasure, _“Which is why I concocted this in order to help make him mine.”_

Chris jolted as he heard an alarm followed by the sound of something...hissing? He looked around frantically, half-expecting to see a Licker leering down at him like a hunk of meat. What he hadn’t expected was a sickening sweet gas or vapor to fill the room. He held his breath for as long as he could, but by doing so, he had been so focused on not breathing that he completely missed whatever she said next, only catching something about the bandages wrapped around his middle. Feeling that familiar burning sensation in his chest and lungs, Chris inevitably needed to breathe, doing so with a gasp and deep breaths, inhaling whatever the hell had filled the lab. 

He coughed on the sickeningly sweet tasting vapor as it coated the inside of his mouth and throat, making both feel tingly. It felt like someone had sprayed the back of his mouth and throat with throat spray, like they used to do at the Nurse’s Office back in High School. Chris immediately began trying to spit it out, coughing and hacking to get whatever the hell was in the vapor out of his body. 

The sound of Excella’s obnoxious laughter reverberated throughout the lab, presumably at his attempts to expel the gas, “ _I’m afraid coughing and spitting does nothing once the gas is inhaled into the respiratory system. According to my notes, it should start kicking in any minute now…”_

“What is it?!” Chris hollered, feeling a tingly sensation began creeping from his middle before stretching outward toward the rest of his body, dialing his sensitivity to eleven. 

It started off as a tingly sensation that wormed its way through his body before warming him up with a fuzzy feeling. It felt like...he was being turned on. A shiver ran through him, feeling his cock stir with interest without ever actually being touched. His cheeks felt hot, a blush dusting his entire body as arousal pooled into his stomach. His heart fluttered in his chest, hearing it in his ears. Tiny gasps escaped him at the myriad of sensations, Chris struggling even more in his bonds, but unfortunately all in vain. 

Then there was a foreign sensation between his legs, right between his cock and his ass, that area suddenly feeling wet. Why was it wet?! 

“ _Looks like you’re going to need a hand soon…”_ Excella cooed mockingly, “ _Jack, be a dear and help our friend out with his little...problem.”_

Jack? Who the hell was Jack? 

There was a momentary flash of memory before Chris’s eyes, seeing a bulky blonde fellow with the scar across his face. Wait...so…

The doors to the lab slid open, revealing the same man Chris remembered seeing in his memories. Said man definitely wasn’t Wesker but he was definitely tall, probably the same height as Wesker himself. He rivaled Chris in build, maybe a bit bigger than Chris. He was definitely a mean looking son of a bitch as cold blue orbs focused on him, practically glaring down at him. A long scar marred the side of his face, adding to the ominous man’s look. 

“Wesker doesn’t approve of your games, Excella.” The man growled out in a gravelly voice, Chris shivering at the sound, “I should rid us of Redfield, not partake in your experiments.” 

_“Oh, but doesn’t he look enticing?”_ Excella asked teasingly, _“Don’t you at least want a taste before you kill him?”_

“Jack” seemed unimpressed but also curious as he looked over Chris’s prone form, giving the soldier a once over. Chris pulled and yanked at his bindings, glaring and growling up at the man above him. Jack looked down between Chris’s legs, chuckling darkly as he found something unexpected. 

“So, this is what kept you away yesterday.” Jack chuckled as he reached between Chris’s legs, making the latter jolt and let out a yelp of shock as the rough fingers touched something there Chris hadn’t previously had, “And what is the purpose of this, Excella?” 

“ _Just a little pet project,”_ She called, watching them on the security cameras, “ _I have something I need to test and I figured he wouldn’t be accommodating enough for you if I left him alone.”_

Jack raised a brow, curling a finger and making Chris grunt in both surprise and frustration, trying to twist away from his touch. It felt weird having the man’s finger inside of him, and frankly he wasn’t crazy about the whole thing. And yet, it just added to the ache of arousal inside of him, not exactly helping his situation. As much as he hated to admit it, that tiny touch further fueled the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. 

Luckily, Jack didn’t seem too interested either, pulling his fingers and hand away from Chris entirely, wiping his finger on his camo pants, “What makes you think I want to participate?”

Even though Chris could not see her face, he could hear the pout in her voice as she spoke, asking “Krauser” if he wanted to make Wesker proud. That Wesker’s greatest enemy was lying vulnerable on the table and completely at Krauser’s mercy. That he could do anything he wanted to him, and Wesker would be satisfied. To Chris’s surprise, the blonde hummed in consideration at those words, Chris narrowing his eyes up at the man.

Krauser; Chris recognized the name from the Kennedy Report, but in the official documents, Krauser had been declared dead. Though, according to Leon, Krauser had “died” in a helicopter crash and thus cheated death before if he had been up and walking around in Spain helping out the Los Illuminados. He had been infected with a Plaga, right? What stopped him from cheating death again? 

“And what makes you think me killing him wouldn’t make Wesker proud of me?” Krauser asked, a hand moving up and resting on Chris’s throat.

Chris watched in horror and disgust as the man’s left hand began to mutate, bone, muscle and whatever else melding together and twisting. He heard the disgusting sound of muscle and flesh ripping and bones shifting as the entirety of the man’s arm changed into a mass of all of the above. Said mass stretched out beyond the length of the other arm, spikes popping out along the limb before bones where his hand should have been twisted into a giant blade. Krauser sat the sharpened blade against Chris’s throat, Chris swallowing back a breath of anticipation and trying not to moan at the feeling of the cold blade against his fevered skin. 

“ _Where is the fun in that?”_ Excella asked in mock disappointment, “ _Don’t you want to at least make him suffer? Don’t you want to humiliate the man who tried to ruin our plans? Who ruined our precious Albert’s plans?”_

Again, Krauser seemed to contemplate it, Chris hoping the man would reject her offer and just kill him outright. Unfortunately, it seemed like he made up his mind this time, Chris’s ears filled with those disgustingly wet sounds once more as the limb shifted back into a normal arm, callused fingers tapping the sides of his throat. 

Krauser sniffed the air, nose wrinkling in disgust, “What is that smell? It smells...sickeningly sweet.” 

Excella finally explained what it was: an aphrodisiac, but she told Krauser a different story from the one she told Chris. She was either lying to Krauser or had been lying to Chris, saying that it was going to be a new “formula” for “breeding a new age” of the superior race of beings. Krauser sneered, saying that that was what Uroboros was going to be used for. They didn’t need to breed anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Besides, they could always manufacture more here in the lab. 

_“What is with you men and your cold methods and views?”_ Excella scoffed, _“This is why you need a woman to help run things. We’re more loving and passionate...and not to mention we can think about the long term effects of things. You need to think outside the box and not just do things the cold and uncaring way.”_

Chris almost laughed at the sadistic woman, wondering what La La Land she had been living in. He also wondered what delusional idiot told her she was “passionate and loving” instead of outright telling her that she was a psycho. And if she was working with Wesker, she wasn’t thinking long term. She wouldn’t live long enough for that if Wesker got his way. No doubt, she would find out the hard way just how cruel Wesker could be. Her and this Krauser asshole. 

He heard the hissing noises from earlier as he and Krauser were both practically suffocated with the aphrodisiac gas, Chris trying once more to hold his breath to prevent from inhaling it. Krauser tightened his grip around his throat. Chris held out a bit longer than last time, but once the man’s other hand gripped his cock and began stroking it in a painfully slow and teasing manner, Chris released the breath he had been holding with a gasp of pleasure. 

“C’mon, Redfield…” Krauser said in a tone that made Chris’s stomach do flips, “If I’m gonna humiliate you, I’m gonna need your cooperation, Comrade.” 

Yeah, this was definitely the same guy Leon knew. He remembered Leon telling him about this guy’s odd obsession with calling people “Comrade”.

“I’m not your Comrade...asshole…” Chris growled through gritted teeth, “Fuck off…” 

Krauser chuckled as he continued on, Chris biting down on his lip to prevent the moan that threatened to escape his throat. Krauser’s other hand found that spot between his legs, rubbing at the swelling folds before dipping a couple of fingers inside, making Chris cry out loud at the intrusion. It was a mix of a half-hearted protest and a choked off cry of pleasure. 

“That feel good, soldier?” Krauser purred in his ear, Chris gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut as he tried to fight off the pleasure as it rolled through his body in waves, “The sooner you give in, the sooner you can get out of here.” 

“You...offering help?” Chris grunted as the fingers buried deeper inside of him, the hand stroking him pulling off only so Krauser could open his fly and release his sizable length. 

“Sure,” Krauser chuckled, “I can be a very agreeable guy...a nice guy. Even Leon didn’t fight me this hard. He was all too eager to please. Came undone around my cock without so much as a protest.” 

Chris sneered in disgust, not wanting to hear about what Krauser had done to Leon. And yet, the mental image of the Agent being fucked by Krauser was admittedly...no! No! Leon was a friend of his! To think of this bastard raping his sister’s best friend was just disrespectful. And Leon didn’t deserve that kind of disrespect. He sure as hell didn’t deserve half the shit he had been put through.

Chris was brought back to reality by a hand twisting in his hair, roughly pulling at his scalp as his head was turned to the side. He came face-to-face with the man’s cock. 

“Why don’t you get me nice and wet so we can get to the good part, Comrade?” Krauser asked with a smirk, “And if I feel teeth, I’ll remove them...one by one.” 

Chris tried to pull away, grunting as his neck was forced into a painful angle due to his struggles and Krauser’s pulling. The head of the man’s cock poked him in the face, smearing precum all over his cheek. Fingers dug into his cheeks, digging into the skin until he relented enough to allow Krauser to pry his mouth open. 

Krauser slid his cock in and down Chris’s throat, making the other choke and cough around it, “Breathe through your nose, Soldier.”

Fuck, he wished Krauser would stop calling him that. Chris wasn’t liking the way his body was reacting to it. He let out a muffled protest before Krauser began to slowly and steadily thrust in and out of his mouth. He felt one of Krauser’s hands reach down between his legs again, roughly fingering him as he did so, making Chris buck up into his hand and moan around his cock. 

“Atta boy…” Krauser moaned, moving faster in and out of Chris’s throat, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth as Chris continued to moan, “Get nice and wet for me…”

Chris whimpered, clenching around the man’s fingers as they dug into a particularly sensitive area inside of him. Krauser pulled out before he could come, watching with hooded blue eyes as his cock slipped out of the other’s mouth. After removing his fingers from the confines of Chris’s hole, he climbed on to the table. He straddled the other as he climbed on top of Chris, leaning down until his mouth was right next to his ear.

“So, Comrade,” Krauser purred, Chris feeling his hot breath against his ear and cheek, lips brushing against the shell of said ear, “do you want me to breach Point A…” His fingers rubbing over the sensitive lips once more before trailing down to Chris’s ass, his middle finger circling his other hole, “...or take another route and enter through Checkpoint B?”

Chris turned his head until he was facing the man, putting on a brave face despite the desperation in his eyes, “...F-fuck you.” 

Krauser chuckled, “Point A then, Soldier.” 

Chris continued to glare at the man as Krauser repositioned himself, lowering himself until his cock was lined up with Chris’s newly acquired hole. Once he braced himself by gripping the lab table beneath them, Krauser sunk into Chris. Chris tensed up once more, grunting and clamping his mouth shut. Fuck, everything hurt as Krauser pushed inside, his huge cock feeling as though it was tearing him in half. Chris inevitably screamed as Krauser sunk in, pulled out almost completely before roughly thrusting back in, tearing his walls and hurting what felt like his stomach. 

“Fuck…” Krauser cursed as he laid his head in the crook of Chris’s shoulder and neck, “it’s gonna be a tight fit, Comrade.” 

“S-shut...the fuck...up…!” Chris grunted out, his own nails digging into his palms, biting into the skin hard enough to draw blood from the crescents they made there.

The bastard chuckled again as he buried his face into his neck, chuckles turning into moans and grunts of his own as his hips snapped against Chris’s. It was clear that he was not going to waste time waiting for Chris to adjust. Krauser fucked him into the cold metal table, making the whole damn thing move. Chris cried out and let out grunts as the man tore at his walls, ripping him apart and making him bleed. His cock stirred with arousal, hating how he was getting turned on by this.

Krauser’s fingers dented the table as he rutted into the body beneath him, glancing down and smiling a sickening smile as he noticed Chris’s hips moving in sync with his own as much as his bindings would allow him. He smelt the blood between Chris’s legs, glancing further downward to watch as it leaked down his thighs. He looked up at Chris’s palms, leaning up and licking up the blood there, watching with a laugh at the disgusted look he received from the action. 

He laughed even louder when he felt Chris’s tight walls clench down and spasm around his cock, feeling ropes of cum splashing against his and Chris’s stomach. Chris enjoyed this so much...he actually came. He watched as Redfield turned away in shame, cheeks flushed a bright red. Well, deeper shade of red. Krauser came not too long after, filling him with his seed and milking his orgasm before pulling out, Chris still not looking at him, obviously too embarrassed to do so.

“Well...I think I enjoyed that so much…” Krauser hummed, fixing his pants before climbing off of the table, drawing his knife, “I think...I’d like to play another game.” 

Chris didn’t face him until after he felt the leather cut from his ankles, looking up in shock and confusion as Krauser cut through the straps around his wrists. 

“Your clothes and weapons are in the armory down the hall.” Krauser informed Chris as he shakily climbed off of the table, “The code is 22396. I’ll give you a head start...I want to know what Wesker sees in you and what makes you so special.” 

Chris didn’t need to be told twice as he limped out of the lab, Krauser watching as he did so. 


End file.
